Athlete's foot is a skin disease generally known as pompholyx ringworm, and appears on soles, palms and/or interdigital surfaces of the hands and feet. It is caused by a certain thread fungus or Trichophyton. Favus, which causes white and round desquamating macula, and ringworm as well, are all similarly classified. They are also known as dartre or Herpes.
In Japan, for example, athlete's foot readily spreads during the rainy season and summer. Various medicines have been proposed for treating athlete's foot. In many cases, however, this disease subsides during the winter but regains its strength around April or May of the next year. The same phenomenon is seen all over the world.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an effective treatment for athlete's foot and it is a further object of this invention to provide an aerosol generating molded body for the treatment of athlete's foot which can be used easily and safely.